Harry Potter and The Sixth Year
by MssAllsn
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends are back at Hogwarts with a new security against Lord Voldemort. The trio has constant nightmares about the night of Sirius's death. There is a new DADA professor, and new rivalries.
1. Hogwarts Secure

The sixth year.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seemed to bear an unsurprising tightening of security, after the incident with the Ministry of Magic last year. The doors were, once again, taught by Professor Flitwick to keep anyone that's not faculty or student out. The students were told that they go nowhere alone. Not even for an afternoon pee. Filch the caretaker was given a special weapon, the Muggle police use it. It's called a baton. Basically, instead of magic to protect himself, (and the students, but the faculty wouldn't put it past him to neglect that) Filch can just whack- attack the intruder.  
  
Even the school pets were trained. Owls were taught to dive-bomb. Cats were skilled at sinking their razor-sharp claws into a prowler's feet. Lizards and rats were able to trip one up if they needed to. It seemed as though everyone was safe. Everyone was aware of the danger...  
  
But, no. The Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, still did not believe that Lord Voldemort was, in fact, back. Perhaps it was fear? Perhaps it was stubbornness? Perhaps he was just being the sore-loser that he always has been. Either way, he didn't believe. The Daily Prophet had been having fun days with this. Rumors of all sorts ("You-Know-Who is reincarnated as Muggle American, Opera Winfrey!") and all colours ("He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named is back! Beware the man who wears bright blue trousers and a lime green overcoat!") were sprouting up all over Britain. Some even reached as far as Bulgaria, India and France!  
  
Although, with all of the doubt, there were still those who know what they saw. Who are hurt by it... Who are haunted by it... Who are scarred by it.  
  
In the Dursley house –  
  
"Um... No, Aunt Petunia. I don't know how to make eggs over easy," Harry lied to get out of cooking again. "You most certainly do to!" cried Aunt Petunia back. She had personally taught him.  
  
The atmosphere was much the same as always in the Dursley home. Uncle Vernon was gardening, Aunt Petunia was yelling, Dudley was eating, and Harry was being miserable. It was possibly the worst summer he'd ever spent with the Dursleys yet. He had to live with the prospect of coming to live with Sirius being ripped out of him by death. 


	2. Letters and Weasleys

Dearest Harry,  
  
I hope you are well. Ron and I have been in touch and we've been really worried about you lately. Your letters haven't been very long, and there were tear stains on them. The Weasleys are hoping to come and get you from those awful Muggles soon. Have you had to contact Professor Moody or Professor Lupin or anyone? Remember what they said, Harry, they will help you.  
  
I have included a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans for you. I do hope they will cheer you up.  
  
See you at the Burrow!  
  
Hermione  
  
So that's what they've been thinking, huh? Harry thought, opening the box of beans. He reached in and selected a blue one. It looked innocent enough.  
  
"Tear stains... yes, very observant, Hermione," Harry said mournfully, popping the sweet into his mouth. Blueberry. Maybe his luck was turning a bit? "HARRY POTTER!" Uncle Vernon's voice carried all they way up to his room. A little dust from the ceiling gently fell like snow.  
"Great," he said to himself, setting the letter and the candy on his bed.  
  
Harry lunged downstairs, coming face-to-face with a very angry Uncle.  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry questioned, looking lazy. Uncle Vernon jerked his beefy finger behind him. Harry hadn't seen at first, as Vernon's wide body hide them all very well.  
"Oh, Harry, dear! There you are! We just arrived by Floo!" It was Mrs. Weasley. But she wasn't alone. Fred, George, Ginny and Ron were with her. Harry's surprise must have been evident, because the twins started chuckling.  
"We'll go get your trunk again, Harry," they said, winking mischievously. Then they vanished up the stairs.  
"Um... Hi! Uh... Uncle Vernon... I'm going with them. They will take me off your hands... So... so you don't have to have me around," Harry said, trying to keep his happiness subtle. Vernon didn't like Harry happy.  
"OH YOU BLOODY WILL KEEP HIM, THEN!" he said, storming out of the room. Harry could hardly believe his luck!  
"Come on, Harry, dear. You look hungry. I have a whole pot of nosh for supper when we get home," Mrs. Weasley said kindly, stretches her hand out to help Harry over. The twins had returned with Harry's stuff.  
"We got the letter," said Fred.  
"And the beans," said George. They winked again, both getting into the fire. Mrs. Weasley sprinkled the infamous Floo powder for them.  
"The Burrow!" they both said at the same time. And away they went. "Come on, Harry. You next!" said Mrs. Weasley, offering him the Floo pot.  
"Er... Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," he said, smiling and taking a handful. Ron got in with him, and the laughed together. Harry dropped the Floo powder, and at the same time, they both cried, "The Burrow!" 


End file.
